


Smokes

by dolface



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Eskimo pie, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut, cophine - Freeform, drugz, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolface/pseuds/dolface
Summary: Fluff...fluff...goose.





	1. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima and Delphine make the most of their time cooped up in hiding.

“Ah, I see you are still smoking. I wondered.”

Cosima took a hit off a joint the size of her pinky. 

“Yup.”

She tilted her head all the way to the side and flashed a wolfish grin. 

“Delphine, I have to tell you something,” she said dramatically...then giggled...then spastically straightened her face. 

“I Want to marry you...I do, darling, but…I’ve already sworn my UNDYING” - this part she whooped into the beams of the brick basement - “devotion, loyalty, and most importantly, body, to someone else long ago.” She took a showy drag from the joint, but ended up coughing most of it up with laughter. 

Delphine held a poker face until Cosima’s snickers petered out. 

“Tu petite merde!”

With crazed bug-eyes, she pounced on Cosima’s ticklish ribs, pinning her to the loveseat. 

“No! Delphine, no! Okay! I’ll marry you! I’ll dump Mary Jane! We were getting bored anyway!”

Delphine paused then gasped scornfully.

“Ah! So disloyal!”

She redoubled her torture, slinging one long leg over Cosima’s lap and digging into her victim’s sides again. 

“Oh God, Delphine, I can’t take it! Please! I’ll do anything! What should i dooooo?”

Delphine leaned back on her haunches with a look of sober pity. 

“It is quite the moral conundrum, isn’t it?” She sighed. “Well. I think we can make it work…”

She plucked the j from Cosima (who had somehow kept hold of it), squinted as she pursed her lips to light it, puffed once, 

“...as long as you’re willing to share,” 

and took a giant drag. 

Cosima’s mouth dropped and her eyebrow arched subtly. When Delphine finally filled her lungs, she held it for a good 4 heartbeats - Cosima was counting - and pulled her lips back from her teeth just barely before letting the thick bouquet of smoke slide between them, mystifying as a ghost. 

“Um, yes.” Cosima literally rasped, with more than a hint of submission in her tone.

A giggle burst out of Delphine. 

“Oh shit, cherie! That was waaaay too much. Oh shit!”

They collapsed into one another laughing. Cosima, seeing her opportunity to turn the tides, threw Delphine off her lap and onto her back. Delphine still hadn’t regained composure, but she would recognize that amber glow in Cosima’s eyes even if she were in a half-coma. It was on. 

Cosima surged forward, yanking Delphine’s legs up by the thighs. She clamped them under her armpits as she ran her hands carefully across the backs, right under her ass. Delphine had a maddeningly touchy spot somewhere around there, but it was easy to miss. She almost never found it as Delphine would immediately go into a frenzy trying to free herself as soon as Cosima began searching. 

She twisted her torso and somersaulted her way over the side of the loveseat, clawing the arm rest for leverage. 

“Your ninja gymnastics won’t save you forever!”

Cosima monkey scrambled over the side after her and the two went rolling. Though Delphine was taller, Cosima’s dense frame was powerful. They were equally matched - tonight, in both strength and inebriety. 

Eventually, they were too sweaty to get a handle on one another and they called a truce. 

“Thank Darwin! I mean, geez, Delphine, you couldn't have gone a little easier on the sick girl? You’ve got mad stamina on me.”

Delphine turned her face to Cosima where they were lying side by side on the floor. 

“And DON’T give me that serious face all the sudden! I can joke!”

“I was going to say you’re such a whiner,” Delphine deadpanned. 

Cosima’s attention had been captured by the last shafts of sunset carving through the small windows, but a satisfied grin spread across her face as she stared at the swirling dust motes.


	2. Dance Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima and Delphine's private dance party.

“Hey, do you wanna dance?” Cosima asked, grabbing Delphine's hand on the rug. 

“My father told me never to turn down a dance with the love of your life.”

“Oh so That’s where you get your romantic prowess!”

“Surment.”

“Okay, lemme find Chance.”

“Chance?”

“Chance the Rapper? I had him stuck in my head the whole time I was on the island, first at Susan’s, then with you.”

Delphine smiled to herself. Cosima didn’t catalogue her time in Moreland’s settlement as “with the cult” or “with Moreland” or even “in the yurt.” Just “with you.” Cosima probably hadn’t even noticed how she said it, but Delphine recognized the feeling of profound well-being, no matter the circumstances, as long as they were together. Of course she knew Cosima’s love matched her own, but hearing that affirmation so directly lit her tenderest nerves. 

“Wait. Delphine. Don’t tell me you don’t know who Chance the Rapper is.”

Delphine couldn’t wipe the contentment off her face. She looked dreamy as she said lightly, 

“No, I don’t. Play it for me?” 

As Cosima put side D of the pink, bootlegged record on the turntable, she noticed the date: 2013. That was the year Delphine had moved from Paris and started at Dyad; the year they met. It was a sad testament to how turbulent their lives had been that Cosima had failed to share at least “Chainsmoker” with her. 

Cosima danced like a whirling dervish blazed as hell, Delphine like a strung out contemporary ballerina. Both weaving in and out of one another’s orbits, communicating, then ruminating in their own spotlights. Ever the dj, Cosima designed the order so they could end on “Lost.” 

She caught Delphine up in a tangled sway. Delphine rested her forehead on top of Cosima's braids while their outstretched hands twined. 

"I used to masturbate to this song."

"Excuse moi?"

"Yeah. All three minutes are saturated with my fantasies of you and me. Oh and Mary J. was usually there, too," she added with a sly smile.

Technically, it was a melancholy confession, but their current happiness was too solid to be gouged that way. Delphine swallowed. She had never asked Cosima about her fantasies. 

"And when you were with Shay?"

"Oh, you are bad."

Delphine chuckled. 

"Yeah, Delphine. You were always on my mind." 

"Ditto. Obvs," Delphine whispered, running her hands under the back of Cosima's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe everybody knew Chance's album was officially only released digitally, and then was bootlegged on cd and vinyl. I didn't til i wanted to include "Acid Rain" in Cosima's hide-out record collection! How cool?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we goooo!

“Mon amour, are you as hungry as I am?”

“Mmm! On what shall we feast? Oooooh! I know!” 

Cosima untangled their arms and bounded for the kitchenette. 

“Double thick grilled cheeses and pomegranates!” 

Delphine’s eyes went wide as her mouth made a tiny o. 

“Yesssss. And, eskimo pies for dessert?” 

Cosima spun around as she groaned with the kind of pain that could not be faked. 

“Scott won’t let me go out again! He said I have a negative balance in my favors bank.”

Delphine frowned and slunk over to the mini fridge. 

“It’s a good thing we’re stocked, then.” 

She popped the door. The entire freezer compartment was stuffed with eskimo pies. Cosima dropped the butter knife she was holding, then sprang onto Delphine like she was climbing a tree. 

“I marry you. I marry you. I marry you.” 

With her hands securely looped under Cosima’s thighs she spun her gently once, just like the last scene in a romantic musical. 

“That is good to hear.” 

Then dropped her unceremoniously back in front of the griddle. 

“Now make me a sandwich.”

“Oh hoooo? So I’m your housewife, eh?” Cosima cocked a hip. 

“Yes, but when we roleplay, you can be my house boy,” Delphine replied, deepening her voice seductively.

Without breaking eye contact, she picked up the pomegranate beside Cosima, put it to her mouth, then ripped the rind open with her teeth. 

“Hooooly angel of terror. Please don’t hurt me.” She paused in a pseudo-thought “Actually, I think I wouldn’t mind if you do.”

Delphine laughed, sputtering pomegranate juice down her chin.

“Cosimaaaaaa, make my sandwich! I need sustenance! And then? We’ll see,” she leered. 

Delphine lit a few scattered candles as Cosima cut the melty sandwiches into quarters. Cosima watched her elegant fingers crack the pomegranate further open, peel out a layer of seeds, then lean over, waiting for her to open her mouth. The seeds plopped onto her tongue. 

“Oh, this is a killer combo.”

“You are a genius, ma petite cherie.” 

“Come’ere,” Cosima commanded around a mouthful of grilled cheese. She mimicked Delphine’s move with much messier results. 

They ate the whole dinner from one another’s fingers, laughing hysterically and moaning at the flavors as they sucked crumbs off fingertips. Cosima’s buttery, Delphine’s stained ruby. 

“Your fingers are delicious this way. Reminds me of a croissant,” Delphine said, lazily licking leftover butter from Cosima’s hands. 

“Now I’ve got the pomegranate slayer eating out of my palm,” Cosima purred. 

Delphine stuck her own tart finger in her mouth alongside Cosima’s. 

“Mmph, how is this so good?” 

Cosima felt suddenly very sober as Delphine skidded that finger down between her legs, while still sucking on her. She used her free hand to tug her panties off so Cosima could see exactly what she was doing. 

As she moaned and sucked, Cosima added more fingers to her mouth, caressing her tongue with the pads. Mesmerized, her gaze swept from Delphine’s ecstatic face to her increasingly glistening pussy. She wanted her hands -well, everywhere- but didn’t want Delphine to stop. She hooked her fingers behind Delphine’s teeth and pulled the blonde’s mouth to hers. Delphine inhaled the kiss as she pressed into Cosima, bringing her girlfriend's newly freed hands up to her breasts and squeezing her hand over Cosima’s. 

“Merde, Cosima.” 

Cosima rolled her nipples between her thumbs and the sides of her forefingers, Delphine’s lower hand jerked out of rhythm. 

“Don’t you dare stop," Cosima warned.

Delphine’s eyes stayed closed, but she whimpered Cosima’s name. 

“I need you. Baise moi. Please.” 

Cosima ran one hand from Delphine’s breast to her ass, shimmying down into the couch pillows and lifting her til they were positioned one on top of the other. Delphine still had her knees bent under her, but as Cosima slid the fingers of her other hand in underneath Delphine’s own, she moaned and stretched her legs out behind her, sliding up Cosima’s thigh to take her in deeper. 

She gasped and whined, “Oh, fuck, more.”

Cosima slid a third finger in and brought her leg up to reposition Delphine so she could watch every move. She studied Delphine’s technique, taking mental notes about how tight she liked her circles and how often she changed the speed. Delphine fucked herself on Cosima’s hand slow and steady, leaving the fancywork to her own hand. 

Finally, Cosima felt Delphine’s cunt contracting as her breath came in staccato pants. She wanted to stuff that perfect mouth with something, but her other hand was occupied squeezing Delphine’s ass, barely able to hold back from forcing her down harder onto her fingers. She kissed hungrily up her neck, sucking on her earlobe, biting her jawbone, until she captured Delphine’s open mouth. Cosima slipped her tongue in, filling her til she sucked on it like a cock. 

Every moan vibrated straight from Delphine’s throat to her own. She dug her fingers into the soft spot where Delphine’s ass cheeks met her thighs, and realized, not only was her leg covered in come, but Delphine’s fingers were, too. And every time she rolled her hips up Cosima’s thigh, flattening her pelvis to gain more friction, she glazed come further up her ass, so that both of Cosima’s hands were slippery with Delphine’s arousal. 

Cosima moaned back into their locked kiss, and felt Delphine break. Her mouth flew open, gasping, screaming for Cosima to fuck her. Harder. Delphine’s body went rigid as Cosima took control, passing her from the hand wrapped around her ass to the hand she was wrapped around. To Delphine, it felt almost as if she was being fucked from both directions. She imagined Cosima in double, teaming up on her, and a second orgasm flared from her toes to her scalp.”

“Mon dieu. Don’t stop.” 

She came twice more before she caved, exhausted, into Cosima’s shoulder. She curled up in her lap, twitching with aftershocks that wouldn’t subside. Finally, she shuddered with a deep sigh. 

“I think someone deserves dessert now.”


End file.
